Fallen
by Napolean
Summary: Forced into a marriage to none other than her family's enemy in order to save her brother's life, will Ginny manage to stay true to herself and the people she loves while being wife to a Death Eater and living as one herself? Rewriting.
1. Chapter One

**Fallen**

**Chapter One : Going Under**

Caramel brown eyes widened at the sight before them in the Daily Prophet, the bearer's hand rose to her mouth as she gasped and dropped the manila-colored paper, a feeling of complete and utter dread consuming her. "Mum, you had better come read this!" she called frantically to the kitchen, as tears began slipping silently down her cheeks. Her heart raced as sweat beaded her forehead and her face paled.

Molly rushed out of the kitchen, spatula in hand, a look of pure worry coating her features. Her fear, at the sight of the manila-colored paper on the floor in front of her only daughter, evaporated, "Ginevra Weasley, you know very well that I am not interested in that paper and have not been since they started writing nasty lies about your brother and Harry." She shook her head at the frustration in her daughter's eyes.

"Mum, I guarantee this little bit about Ron will be of at least some minute importance to you." Ginny tried. Seeing no change in her mother's lack of enthusiasm towards the paper, she announced, "Here, let me read it _for _you:

'_Today there has been a Death Eater attack, _yet again, blah blah blah, _eleven found dead_, blah blah blah. _The bodies of _blah blah, blah blah, _and Ronald Weasley are yet to be found, possibly captured or members of the clan who attacked the store…'_

"Now, mother, tell me, which do you think he is?" Ginny glared at her mother for a moment, moving just barely in time to catch her before she fell to the floor in a dead faint. "Well now, I suppose I'd react similarly if he were my son…"

She dragged her mother to the couch and made her way to the fireplace, thinking on her feet. Acting rashly, she threw some floo powder into it and shouted, "Malfoy Manor!"

Feeling the familiar tug of her navel, she prepared herself for what would seem like a ceaseless fall.

"You can open your eyes now, Miss Weasley." The easily recognized British drawl reached her ears from across the room. Blinking her dust-caked eyes furiously, Ginny was glad to have the distance between herself and the head of the Malfoy family, more so knowing that he had been capable of capturing her brother, than ever before. "I have been expecting you," he paused, a slight grimace painting his lips. "Well any of the red-headed bunch of fiends you call family would have done well enough, but I had hoped that it would be you I were to deal with personally today. Too long has it been since our last meeting, six years, am I wrong?"

She shook her head feverishly, keeping her caramel eyes locked upon his molten silver pair, as she moved to the chair directly opposite of his desk, closing some of the distance she had originally been happy to have between them.

"Mr. Malfoy, clearly you know my intentions, must we really bother with the small talk? I'm here for my brother, as you well know and I am quite aware that you, as a Death Eater, have access to him. Obviously, you or your 'dark lord'," she spit them out as if they were the vilest tasting words she'd ever spoken in her entire life. "Want something from me, my family, or perhaps even the Order. Would it not be a hell of a lot easier for us both if you simply named your terms and got it over with?" She crossed one leg over the other and gave him a once-over to determine if she'd judged his greeting wrongly and had set herself up for a shortcoming. His composure faltered none, his smile shown pleasantly at her.

He shook his head, grinning at her from across the desk, "Now, now Miss Weasley, you sure are making a woman of yourself, a pleasant surprise. I had envisioned you storming into my office in a huff with half the ministry behind you… I suppose you could say that I have underestimated you, but fear not, I rarely make the same mistake twice. Now, you want his release, I am sure, but what else is brewing in that swift little mind of yours?"

Ginny smirked, a cinnamon-colored eyebrow lifting on her forehead, "I am here for his release, yes, but to barter for more, I am also going to request that your family and your family's 'lord' back off and leave my family and I to our peace."

"He said you would like such a thing, but in return he asks much, are you sure you want this with all your heart?" She nodded quickly, not missing a beat. "He asks first that you join him, the Dark Lord as a loyal legion in his army of Death Eaters. Next he asks that you marry my son, Draco Malfoy and produce at least two heirs by the time you are twenty, which will give you three years. How doth thou respond to these conditions?" Lucius asked, a darkness clouding his eyes ashe thought of the life he was taking away from the girl and his son as he asked her to do these things on behalf of the being he had served without question for the last two decades of his life.

"Mr. Malfoy, with all due respect, must I? Are there any alternatives?" Ginny closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that her fate rested now on her brother's shoulders as his did on her own. "I will accept the terms stated, so long as you accept mine."

"Then it is done. Are you ready for your initiation, I am sure that the crowd grows weary of waiting on you and I."

"Now? But what would happen had I refused?" she asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"I knew you would say yes, after all, you are a Weasley and Weasleys are family through and through, which is why you have been chosen to marry my son and bear his children. We know that no matter how much you dislike it, you will never abandon your children or their father, you certainly will do well enough for the purpose at hand, therefore, I must thank you for being so predictable." Clasping his hands together in front of him, Lucius rose to his feet and made his way into the hallway, beckoning for her to follow him.

After only a few moments of walking, he stopped in front of a pair of tall, double doors, "Beyond these doors lies your new life, your new career and your new lover, are you ready to join them?"

Ginny nodded, moving closer to him and grasping his hand that had dropped to his side, causing him to glance at her, momentarily unsure of how to view her. His uncertainty didn't last but a moment, as he pushed the doors open wide and walked her into the room, right up to the menacing figure cloaked in a long, green robe standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to your and Mr. Malfoy's ceremony, Miss Weasley. Did you have a nice talk with Mr. Malfoy senior?" The bittersweet, slightly sarcastic tone of Tom, her first love's, voice caressed her bare arms into goose bumps.

"As always, Tom." She replied, glaring up at him through dark eyelashes.

"Good then, are you ready to do what has been asked?"

"Would I be here if I was not?" she asked almost suavely, trying to hide the fear from her face and eyes. She knew that with each word that fell from her lips, she tossed away more and more of her chances at a life of good and any possibility of love until there was absolutely no turning back. Her career as a medic would now mean nothing but a scam, a mask used to cover up the lies and deceit she would now practice. She knew that she could never be like Professor Snape, he was a lot stronger than her and she would never be able to truly keep Tom from her thoughts.

His slits of eyes filled with joy as he stared forebodingly into her wide, young orbs, "Yes, Miss Weasley, you are smart to realize such things. Thank you ever so much, my child for making the choice of joining us of your own free will. Are you ready to accept me into your life as your leader and only truth?"

"Naturally, my Lord." She said, bowing her head slightly and giving him a swift, yet graceful curtsy. "I would no sooner betray you than I would my own mother or father."

Tom threw his head back in laughter, to which she glared at him in reply. "That's a bit ironic, isn't it?" he accused with a grin. "I mean, you are here joining the fight against everything your family believes in. Hell, you don't even know what we really think on the fight and yet you are here willingly giving up your life for your brother's." His eyes scanned her face, expecting to see her crying, but there was no weakness in her features, her deeply set eyes held their gaze into his strongly, not even her bottom lip was quivering like he remembered it doing so very long ago.

"You expect too much of me." Ginny laughed, noticing his disappointment. "I'm no longer the little girl you once corrupted, my sweet. You made sure of that."

"Are you ready to proceed?" he asked, taking her hand from Lucius' as she nodded her head and leading her to the middle of the circle of Death Eaters. "Draco, would you join us now?"

A tall figure clad in a black cloak sauntered towards them, the candles making a silver glitter as they reflected off his eyes. "As you wish, my Lord." He complied, taking his place in front of Ginny and next to Tom.

"Repeat after me, Ginevra." Tom instructed, taking a scroll from the table and reading it aloud; "I, Ginevra Weasley, swear to cast away anything and everything I find 'good'."

"I, Ginevra Weasley, swear to cast away anything and everything I find 'good'."

"And I swear to take in what my teachers of the Dark Arts have to teach without trouble."

"And I swear to take in what my teachers of the Dark Arts have to teach without trouble." She stared coldly into Draco's eyes, he held her gaze, all her feelings were numbing as she searched his dark gray eyes for a story, one she had not already found, one she had longed for time after time.

"I will listen to the Dark Lord's reasonings."

Her lips moved without her command, "I will listen to the Dark Lord's reasoning."

Tom waved his wand in the air twice, making a dark green mist appear and the end grow into a fiery red emblem of the Dark Mark. He grabbed her left wrist, whispering a few soft words and placed the tip of the wand on the inside of her forearm.

The pain was so intense that she nearly cried out, until Draco's hand clasped her right, pulling her attention back to his eyes and away from the searing pain in her arm. For a moment, he held her gaze before he looked away in shame. Her was red, the blood racing through her veins so much faster than normal. Draco released her hand, wiping his own against his robe, as if he'd touched something dirty, causing her focus to fade back to her arm. She felt as if she was falling deep within herself, as she filled with fear.

At the exact moment she lost hope of returning to a reality beyond the pain, Tom removed the wand from her arm.

"Thank you for your assistance, Draco. Are you two ready for the wedding?"

Ginny's eyes glazed over; she wondered if she'd ever be ready to marry someone who was so easily swayed by how his family and friends thought of him that he would refuse her comfort. Thinking about spending nights in Draco Malfoy's bed made her cringe, how could she make love to someone she felt nothing but hatred towards? How could she pretend for her family and the rest of the world that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, when in all reality she wanted to be as far away from him as possible?

Pushing her indecision, guilt and fear out of her mind, Ginny nodded, "Of course, my Lord…" she lied, feeling the betrayal she was committing against herself deep within her heart.

"Anything to help the cause." Draco whispered his acceptance, allowing no emotion whatsoever to cause his voice to waver or show upon his carefully guarded face.

Tom performed the ceremony quickly, giving neither the time to complain or have second thoughts, not that Ginny really could have gone back on her word either way. In unison, the two said their 'I do's sealing their fates together for eternity. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes when they met with her husband's for their first kiss. Just as she had imagined it the whole evening, the kiss was cold and hard, no love or compassion in such a kiss… she hated him more for it.

"Thank you all for attending tonight's joyous meeting, but it is time for me to say goodnight. The apparition space is the first door on your left when you leave the library. Until we meet again." With that, Voldemort disappeared in a puff of green smoke, leaving only the echo of his sinister laughter in his wake.

Ginny started walking towards the exit, but was soon stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "What?!" she hissed rudely, turning about to face the person that had stopped her. An unexpected wave of guilt washed over her when she realized that it was her new husband and that he looked hurt at her cruelty.

Regaining his usual icy composure, he said in a strong tone, "You are a Malfoy now, therefore, you can enter and exit the manor through apparition whenever and wherever you so please." With that, he turned on his heal and stalked out of the library.

Ginny bit her lip, unsure of whether or not she should even bother apologizing to him. He probably didn't really care all that much anyway, if anything, she most likely only bruised his sky-high ego for a second. With a scowl, guilt won out the fight in her mind, causing her to apparate into his room and onto his big, floppy feather bed.

Taking in the room around her and all the lovely, antique-looking furniture placed throughout it, she realized that the Malfoys were far more well off than she had ever imagined.

Before she could get up and really get a good look at the lovely wall-hangings, Draco came through the door on the opposite side of the room backwards, carrying something, or someone, in his arms. "I just knew you wanted me!" he laughed, placing Pansy Parkinson on the ground in front of him and attempting to ravish her entire body with her clothing still intact.

Ginny wanted to scream, but the sound just wouldn't come, it was frozen on her lips. She was in such a state of shock that she couldn't even bring herself to apparate away.

With ease, he picked up his lady partner and threw her on the bed next to Ginny, causing the scream to finally come and the apparition to overcome her. And before Draco's mouth could even open, his wife disappeared into the night.

**End of Chapter One.**

**A/N:** Alright, I obviously haven't updated anything on this site in… years. That's right, YEARS! I started Fallen when I was thirteen, I'm sure most of you could tell it was written by someone pretty young just by reading through some of the first paragraphs, haha. I still really like the plot, even though it's been years and I haven't done anything with it in forever, but looking back on it now, there are things that don't sit as well with me now creatively as they did before… sooooo! Guess what…

That's right.

I'm rewriting.

The plot's pretty much the same, but I'm definitely beta-reading it, which means there are going to be changes of all shapes and sizes… lots of them.

To sum it all up, I'm back for sure this time. While at this very moment, I'm simply rewriting this story, I do fully intend to take it to the end this time, which I'm sure some of you will greatly appreciate. While the changes might be hard for some of you to take, I hope that I can keep you all as fans and friends.

NOW TO THE GOOD PART!

Review. Or die trying. 'Welcome back, yo' is only.. 16 characters counting the spaces, not too much work, so there's no excuses this time!


	2. Chapter Two

Fallen

Chapter Two

When Ginny arrived back in her room, she realized that Draco was already there sitting on her bed. Still fuming, "_Her_ over _me_? Come on, what were you thinking?! The whore looks like a fucking pug!" she shouted, pacing back and forth from one end of her small room to the other.

Coming to a halt in front of him, she sneered nastily at him, "Wait a moment, apparently you _weren't_ thinking! In case you forgot, Mr. Malfoy, _we_, _you_ and _I_, just got _married_! Does that mean absolutely nothing to you?"

"Gin-"

"Don't you say a word, you asshole, I'll have none of your bullshit, save it for your god forsaken whore!" she shouted, not caring whether she woke her parents and slightly hoping she'd wake one of her brothers.

Draco got up from her bed and made an attempt to close some of the distance between them, only to have her back away from him as quickly as he advanced on her. "That is my point, Ginevra." He sighed his defeat, "Tonight we got married, you wouldn't have me in your bed and I respect your decision well enough not to push the matter, so I called upon Pansy. Does any of this make sense to you?"

"Yes, it's all crystal clear to me now, husband dearest… you respect me well enough to screw a whore instead, because I'm not ready, but you do not respect me well enough to practice fidelity and wait until I am. What a wonderful gentleman you are, I suppose you want me to thank you now?" She hissed sarcastically, dropping to her knees and crawling at him until he fell back onto the bed to get away from her. "Or shall I kiss your feet, will that do, my Lord?"

"Please don't make this harder than it already is…" he whispered, inching further away from her, too ashamed to meet her eyes.

Ginny scoffed, cornering him, "Whatever do you mean, sire? I'm just doing my servant duties! How can that be hard for you to understand? You've had servants like me all your life."

"You are _not_ my servant, Ginevra! You are my wife, but not because I wanted it! You didn't want it either, so why are you going to such lengths to make me feel bad about letting you be?!" he argued, grasping her by the shoulders and shoving her away from him so he could regain his footing.

"I'm not mad because you let me be!" Ginny huffed, "I'm mad, because on the first night of our marriage you became unfaithful. We may not love each other, but I am very well intact with my honor, where's yours?"

"Just to make sure you _remain_ in tact with your so called 'honor'," he bit out, obviously frustrated beyond belief with her. Grinning mischievously, Draco raised his wand, pointing it directly at her middle, "_Malfoy Incatium_!"

A sharp pain constricted throughout the small of her back, almost scalding her, "Why you inconsiderate elf sucker! _Weasley Incantium_!" she hissed back, "Now you have one too, Malfoy! If you even so much as **think** about bedding another woman, you'll have hell to pay with that thing."

"Ha! If any male comes within a two-foot radius of you they'll freeze from the inside out. Starting at their heart and groin and working its way to the tips of his toenails and hair."

---

Three hours later, Ginny stared into her bathroom mirror, bawling her caramel eyes out. '_How could he sleep with another woman on our wedding night? Sure, I wouldn't have slept with him, even if I __**were**__ getting paid, but at least I broke it off with Harry for him_.

She knew she was better looking than Pansy, but Draco hadn't even tried to con her into sleeping with him. Then again, neither had anyone else she had ever dated… just then, a strong panicky emotion swept through her, causing her to scream out to the world, "I'M GOING TO DIE A VIRGIN!" She slipped on the wet floor into the cold bathtub, knocking her head hard onto the soap holder.

"Is everything alright in there, dear?" her mother called from the hall, obviously too distracted to really investigate.

"Yes, of course it is, mother… I just slipped - nothing major." She lied, clutching her towel tightly against her.

"Sure darling, hurry up, Ron needs the restroom too!"

"Alright mum, whatever you want."

---

"Ginny, wake up, dear, you don't want to miss the train, do you?" Arthur Weasley cooed in a comforting tone, stroking her fiery hair out of her face.

She sat up quickly, pulling her comforter up with her to cover her left forearm from her father, "I'm up, let me get ready." She greeted him cheerily, shooing him out of her room and promising to hurry.

She felt better than she had in over eight years, like a child again, even. As if there was nothing wrong in the world and everything she'd been worrying about the night before had worked it-self out while she slept.

Climbing out of her bed with more grace than she'd ever portrayed in her entire life, Ginny danced gleefully over to her small closet, pulling on a pair of loose-fitting muggle jeans and one of Bill's old Weird Sister's long-sleeved shirts. When she finally made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, the entire rest of the family had already finished eating and were helping their mother clean up.

"Good morning, honey, how was your sleep?" her parents asked, as she sat down and began shoveling eggs and bacon onto her plate along with two slices of toast and a prettily shaped apple.

"Wonderful, thank you very much, how was your night?" she answered in an elegant voice she didn't quite recognize as her own.

"Delightful, delightful…" Molly answered, joining them back at the table. She looked her daughter over a bit, smiling sweetly, "Well, dear, you do look awfully pretty this morning, did you do something with your hair?"

Ginny shook her head and began the never-ending task of eating her mother's hand cooked breakfast. "No ma'am, all I've done is brush it."

Ron glanced over at his sister, eyes growing huge, "Are you sure you haven't done something different?" he asked, drying his plate and placing it with the others in the cabinet.

"Why do you guys keep asking me that? I said no, obviously that means I've done nothing different than normal." She replied nonchalantly, chewing each bite very slowly, savoring every taste as if it were the most splendid thing in the world.

"I meant no offense, Gin… it's just that you look… different?" he gulped, walking out of the kitchen to join the rest of the boys in their yearly broom riding championship race.

When she managed to finish her breakfast, she made her way upstairs to her body-length mirror to determine for herself just exactly what her family had been going on about. Sure enough, she did look a lot different from what she remembered seeing in the bathroom mirror the night before.

Her once girlish curly hair had gone limp, straightening out to her lower back, also darkening from the original fire-red to a burgundy. Her cinnamon freckles had all-but disappeared from her face that had once been covered in them, leaving only a few sprinkled across her cheeks and nose. Straightening her back, she realized that her breasts, too, had changed over night… from a sparse A-cup to what had to have been at least a C-cup and that her waist no longer seemed to be chubby with baby fat.

A smirk passed over her full, red lips, "I guess this is why so many are lured to the dark side…"

THE END… Did you really think that I was going to end the story so soon? If you did, you thought wrong… If you wished I had, I suggest you never look at this story again to allow yourself to BELIEVE that it is over, so, you never have to be bothered with it again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, thank God… talk about responsibility…

A/N: If ya'll review, I'll give Draco rippling muscles and have him give you each individual strip teases =D


	3. Chapter Three

**Fallen**

**Chapter Three**

Ginny bustled out of the Great Hall, tears spilling down her face. Harry had just made a fool out of her, telling the entire Gryffindor house how incredibly similar she was to a whore. He had told them that she slept with him before they even began dating and that she had claimed to have been sleeping with a lot more people than just him.

Naturally all of it was a lie; she was still very much a virgin. To hear such horrible things spilling out of the same lips that had been whispering sweet nothings to her days before… it made her ears burn and her heart clench.

Despite Harry completely slandering her, the saddest part of her day was that Draco hadn't even bothered to notice how she had changed. Of course, looking back on it, she had noticed his change very much. One day he had looked sickly and even kind of scary and the next he resembled a Greek God glowing with life.

Her arms grasping around her hollow center, Ginny sank to the cold stone floor, "I'm going to die a virgin…" she sobbed.

"I can fix that if you like." A silky voice called out to her, a tan hand appearing in her line of vision, obviously offering to help her regain her footing.

Sniffling back another onslaught of tears, Ginny's big caramel eyes stared up into the concerned hazel eyes of none other than the Slytherin Sex Prince, Blaise Zabini. "I can't touch you..." she warned, shuffling away from him as quickly as she could manage while still not forsaking her huddled position close to the ground.

"Come now, I only bite in the heat of passion," Despite his amused grin, his eyes held a hint of dangerous sincerity as he crouched down next to her. "And believe me, Red. You would be enjoying it immensely."

Backing further from him until her back made contact with the damp stone, "I'm sure I would, it's just that well… I um…" She blushed, completely embarrassed at his obvious and repeated sexual invitations and frustrated at how she could do absolutely nothing to truly explain why she refused to let him near her except by telling the truth.

"Draco, he… well you see… he didn't believe that I was virgin or going to stay one until our 'wedding night'," her words were forced and completely dejected, "If I touch you before Draco and I have 'consummated'," she visibly shuddered at the word, "Our union… you'll freeze all over, from the inside out."

A dark look creased his brow for a moment, "Damn him!" he cursed somewhat sarcastically but with just enough sincerity that she actually believed he may have actually been serious about sleeping with her earlier. "That bastard doesn't want his sweet wifey-pooh to have any fun!" he hissed, patting me on the top of my head as lightly as possible. "You poor little thing!"

He frowned for a moment, his dark, gypsie-like features contorting into a mischievous smirk. In that moment, he reminded her of a cross between her trouble-making brothers and an elf driven by pure wild instinct.

In that moment, just by studying him, Ginny decided that she would very much like to get to know this Blaise Zabini that she'd not even bothered to notice before, but was now completely enthralled with. Something about just looking into his eyes for any prolonged moment of time swept her into a realm she couldn't possibly understand, ruled by lust and primal instinct.

Whatever spell he'd cast on her in that moment, she didn't care. For whatever reason, in that moment, Ginny had wanted him more than anything else in the entire universe, even more than she wanted to be out of her current predicament and living her normal life again. In that single moment when their eyes met, Ginny had seen a perfectly acceptable future for the two of them; an eternity side by side with him.

Breaking eye contact before losing herself any further into his ever-changing hazel eyes, Ginny shook her head, trying to regain her composure. What had they been talking about?

When her eyes finally made their way back up to his, Blaise was smiling a coy grin, plucking a small, prettily-wrapped package out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You don't have to tell anyone who got you the best wedding gift, if it makes you uncomfortable." He said with an egotistical grin.

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing the box warily, not exactly sure if she should be trusting gifts from Death Eaters quite yet.

Blaise shrugged, standing up out of his crouch and giving her time to do the same. "Well, I figured you and Draco wouldn't be… uh… intimate?" he laughed off his embarrassment so quickly that I was unsure if he'd even really been uncomfortable at all. "For a while… so, I got you both a gift… it's really quite a simple contraption."

Ginny blushed almost scarlet, at least three shades more red than her hair, "Dear Lord, Blaise… is this one of those… new things?" she gasped, glancing around in each direction to make sure that no one was witnessing their conversation or gift exchange. "The one that all of the girls here have been talking about for months?" she asked, grinning and blushing madly.

"Yes, yes it is, Mrs. Malfoy. Enjoy, and good luck. Just remember, the real thing is always ten times better… and the one stipulation to the gift is that you have to…" Blaise frowned, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. "You have to remain faithful while you're using it… so you kind of have to make it… you know… Draco."

Biting back the frustrated tears that threatened to fall from behind her eyes at the thought of having to use _Draco_ of all people, her _husband_ that she _hated_, to get off on, she smiled up at Blaise and threw her arms around him in what would be considered a normal 'thanks' in her home. That is, until she noticed his skin taking on a slight blue tinge, at which point she jumped as far away from him as she possibly could.

"Sorry!" she hissed quietly, biting her lip. "I forgot!" she whispered, putting as much space between the two of them as possible as she started heading towards the Gryffendor Tower. "Thank you so much for the gift, sorry again." She stuttered off.

"Not so fast, girlie!" the smooth voice of her newly-wed husband sent an icy shiver up her spine, as he caught her halfway back to the tower. "We're Head Girl and Head Boy this year." He announced smugly, "Which means we'll be sharing quarters this year."

Whirling around to face him, catching him a bit off guard at her sudden rage, she screamed, a strangle sound escaping her throat violently. "You have got to be kidding me!" She squealed, releasing another frustrated growl. "There's nothing in this world that could even be considered remotely conceivable as a bribe hefty enough to convince me to share the same quarters with you!" Ginny hissed, glaring daggers up into his emotionless face.

"Once Dumbledore receives my request, I'm sure it'll only be a matter of hours before I'm comfortably back in the Gryffendor Tower." She huffed, twirling on her heel with every intention of leaving him there without another word.

Her intentions were blast into smithereens when Draco's arms wrapped themselves securely around her middle and pulled her tightly against his lean chest. "Now, now, my little spitfire." He hissed into her neck, the heat from his breath causing tight little flashes of chills to run up and down her arms. "No matter where you have your bed and trunk transferred to, you will be apparated to me when lights go out."

His voice had all but lost its menacing tone, though he still held her firmly against his muscled frame, his lips pressed delicately against her earlobe in what she had never imagined to be an erotically enticing sensation. "You will sleep in _my_ bed." He whispered, his tongue darting out to caress the sensitive lobe.

Ginny shuddered, not having much experience with romance or really any at all when it came down to sex and foreplay. The closest she'd ever gotten to sex had been a heavy make-out session with Seamus Finnegan that involved a lot of petting, and even that hadn't made the strange tickling sensation start in her belly the way just one _lick_ to her freaking **earlobe** had worked for Draco!

There was absolutely no denying it. Draco Malfoy was one sexy piece of man.

As if sensing his victory over Ginny's better judgment, his voice dropped its seductive tone and he backed away from her quickly, as if burned. "Whether anything happens between us is your choice, but sooner or later… it will happen. These are Voldemort's orders, his magic enforces them and really, there's no point in even trying to resist them."

"God damn it…" Ginny sighed, partially still bothered by having to room with someone who evidently only enjoyed being around her to torment her or treat her like complete garbage, but mostly disappointed in the loss of physical contact between them.

She followed at least four to five paces behind him the entire way to their rooms, careful to not get too close to him. She didn't want to give him the illusion that she was attracted to his 'dangerousness' or that he was even remotely the type of person she'd like to become close with, let alone stand close to.

She didn't want him to think that she had feelings for him or anything, either, because she most certainly did not.

It wasn't her fault that he was an attractive hot-blooded male that had pressed his body nearly fully against hers only moments before! She just wanted him to touch her again, to make her feel alive; if only for a moment.

_Get it together, Gin!_ Her conscience pestered her, shaking her out of her reverie and back into the present chore of unpacking her trunk into the spacious closet that had already became her favorite part of the Head Girl and Boy Chambers.

Not halfway through unpacking her drunk, not even having started on the other pile of boxes that had arrived from her brother's joke-shop, Draco burst into her room, a grin plastered on his face from ear to ear.

"You and I are going shopping!" he chirped excitedly, hopping past her into her massive closet and working on piling all of her unpacked clothing back into her trunk. "You, believe it or not, are a Malfoy now." He stated, as if she hadn't been at the wedding at all. "We may not have chosen this fate, but I refuse to have my wife walking these halls looking like some sort of Weasley and sullying the Malfoy name!"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny shook her head, grabbing her things back from him and beginning to hang them back on their rack, "No one here even knows we're married, Draco. It's not like you're going to treat me any different in front of people now than you have in the past, I sure as hell don't intend to get all lovey-dovey with you… I don't understand why anyone has to know we're married anyway."

Draco's blond eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, "Anybody that was at the meeting last night knows. And knowing Blaise and Pansy, it'll be all the way around school by tomorrow evening," he informed with a slight shrug, plopping down into her trunk to prevent her from continuing to unpack.

She grinned down at the boy in front of her, placing her hands on her hips in a defiant stance that matched his 'I'm not moving' face. Who would have guessed that Draco bloody Malfoy would go so far as to sit in her trunk to stop her from unpacking? It just seemed so childish, innocent.

Innocent was familiar, something she knew all about. She could deal with innocent, she decided. "Alright, you win. We'll go."

His molten silver eyes lit up with elementary joy, "Great! I must admit, I'm really, I mean… slightly excited!" he jabbered happily, "Haven't seen me mum in over a year, so you had better be respectful and not ruin our outing."

Whatever elation she'd been feeling at having experienced a childish side to Draco immediately dissipated at that statement. If he was so worried about her ruining the outing, why in all hell had he invited her?

"Seeing as it _is_ you, I'm sure this whole afternoon will be pleasurable. You're too set out to please to screw anything up." He finished with a hostile sneer.

Ginny frowned, "If I were out to please, I wouldn't have married you and become a Death Eater." She defended, plopping unceremoniously onto her bed.

With a slight shrug, Draco smirked, "Wrong." He countered, sitting at the foot of her bed, "You did it to save your brother which obviously pleases your parents. So when it all comes down to it, you did it to please your family."

Sitting up, her frown deepened, "So why haven't you seen your mum in so long?"

"Awe, quick change of subject, but this time I'll let it slide." He teased with a little bit of what could only have been described as a smile. A real, though momentary, smile from _Draco Malfoy_. "Hmm… it's simple, really. My mother became pregnant with another man's child, so my father divorced her and kicked her out of the house." He explained it as if it were really something as easy as tying your shoes.

"Interesting… who **was** the father?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and biting her lip.

"Not mine and if I'm not the father of any of your kids, I'll do the same to you!" he threatened, standing and moving to exit the room. "Wear something nice, we have to leave soon."

"It's not like I could get anywhere near anyone who could even imagine getting me pregnant at this rate!" Ginny hollered through her door at him, pulling a pair of muggle blue jeans and a long tight black t-shirt out of her trunk.

---

"Mother!" Draco called from across the square, jogging over to meet his tall, blond mother with a large hug.

"Oh, Draco it's been too long!" Narcissa greeted, pushing him back by his shoulders to give him a good once-over, "My, have you grown! You've almost got an entire foot on me now, I'm sure!" she announced giddily, "So where is the lucky girl?" she asked, her voice changing from chatty to pure determination.

"Right here!" he answered with a heart-warming grin, pulling Ginny out from behind him and into a bear-like hug that would convince almost anyone that they were completely adorable with each other.

"Ginevra Malfoy." She introduced herself, blushing from the strange attention she'd received from Draco and curtsying for her mother in law, just as any proper lady should and would.

Narcissa's steely gray eyes pierced through her own, as if seeing right into her soul, searching for something. "You're that Weasley girl, aren't you?"

Ginny nodded despite the fact that she'd known the question had been rhetorical.

Smiling, she continued, "You chose wisely, Draco. She's sure to produce several healthy children, aren't you?" Narcissa asked another rhetorical question in that sickeningly sugary voice that almost made Ginny feel bad about not particularly taking an immediate liking towards her. "You two must tell me, what brought the feud to a halt?"

Encircling her arms around Draco's waist, Ginny giggled, "I went out to practice quidditch one stormy night, I was actually practicing to take over the Seeker position on the Gryffendor team… the rain started coming down faster and faster, though… and I ended up loosing my broom."

Giving a fake shudder at the imagined thought, "Somehow Draco was nearby, though. He saw me struggling and I don't know how, caught me. He saved my life, really."

"It was one of those right time and right place things, mum, quite interesting, really." Draco added in.

"After a few visits in the Hospital Wing with me… I started to fall in love with him. I had no way of repaying him and I felt terrible for troubling him so much." Ginny lied on, flashing puppy dog eyes up at Draco every now and again in response to his silly coos and nuzzle every so often.

She was in almost the exact same position as before, her back pressed firmly against his chest and his nose pressed tightly to her neck. It was driving her crazy, being this close to him. Didn't it have an effect on him at all?

"She started following me around when she got out, carrying my books fro me and things like that." Draco laughed, rubbing the tops of her arms, as if really recalling the event as if it had truly happened. "It freaked me out to have her at my tail end twenty four seven." He lied, a playful kissing the top of her head in response to her elbowing him discretely in the gut.

"Eventually, I ended up just turning around and kissing her one day." He finished with a serene smile, squeezing his arms around her middle in a backwards hug. "After that, I just couldn't get enough of her… I'm beyond entirely in love with this girl, here."

Ginny's heart sank and flew all in the same instant. Of course, he was lying. It was all just a cover up to make his mum think that he was truly happy… but still, it made her feel good. If only for a moment they could pretend to be a happy couple.

"My son fell in love with his stalker! How s_weet_…" she laughed, hugging them each.

**THE END** of chapter 3, ahehe.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not Harry Potter, not Warner Bros, not JK, herself... nothing. I am not making any profit by producing and publishing this fan fiction on any site.

**A/N:** Just based off the last 2 chapters this month that I've posted, I've gotten over 450 hits from registered users and 255 from people that weren't logged in. I feel fucking famous, haha!  
But what _really_ gets me going are the reviews!  
**Someone** _somewhere_ appreciate my hard woooork!

Fuck it. I'll bribe ya'll.  
FREE HOMEMADE COOKIES TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Fallen**

**Chapter Four**

_Dedicated to Shy Susanna Malfoy for being my most loyal reviewer at this point!  
*bakes cupcakes*_

"That was so much fun!" Ginny exclaimed with a wide smile, climbing into the king-sized bed they were to share.

Draco smirked, pealing his plain white t-shirt over his head in one feline movement, causing her eyes to linger a big longer than they should have on his well-toned shoulder blades. "It definitely feels good to see her without having to worry about tripping over an unwanted subject." He laughed, sauntering into the bathroom that joined their Head rooms.

Somehow enjoying civilly conversing with him, Ginny was swept by the urge to keep the conversation going and continued to chatter on, "I'm convinced we could be an amazing muggle actor and actress after the performance we put on for her." She said with a grin, "Seriously, after only one afternoon parading about town, people think we're madly in love!" she laughed, cuddling into her pillow. "Seriously, a Weasley loving a _Malfoy_ of all people! And stalking him too… that's pure genius."

Obviously Draco hadn't found the situation as amusing as she had, it was evident when he stuck his head out of the bathroom, exposing his foamy face to her curled into a mean sneer. "You're the one that came up with my _saving_ your _life_!" he scoffed, returning to the bathroom to continue his shave.

The faucet turned on for a moment, signaling that he was rinsing off before he continued. "I just figured that if I had to play the part of the-boy-who-should-have-died-but-saved-everyone-instead, then you might as well play the part of a screaming fan girl." He taunted with a sly grin, "That is, after all, a part that comes naturally to you, isn't it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, amused, but still somewhat offended. "Oh, shove it, buddy! I've long lost my devotion to St. Potter and you ought to know it!"

Draco smirked, turning off the bathroom light and making his way across the bedroom to the large bed that sat in the center of it. "I wouldn't really consider someone you gave up on maybe twenty four hours ago, at most, as something 'long lost'." He mocked, sliding under the comforter next to her.

She frowned, tears prickling behind her eyes at the fresh wave of rejection and humiliation that thinking about Harry made wash over her. "So what if it's only been a day?" she whispered, trying to keep from sniffling too loudly as to alert him to the fact that she was crying.

"I never stalked Harry, anyway." She defended, rolling over, turning her back to her husband. "I loved him." She whispered into her pillow, "I would have married him; gladly."

Draco glared at the back of her flaming-red head from across the bed. "You weren't the first person I would have chosen to be bound to either, thank you very much." He hissed, his fists digging deeply into the sheets they shared.

Ginny snorted, rolling her eyes. "Shocking."

They were silent for a long while, both staring at a wall; completely engrossed in the cracks and holes in them.

Draco broke the silence first, "What part of being a Malfoy do you resent so much?" he whispered hollowly, glaring up at the ceiling. "I can give you a life you've never imagined, opportunities that you could have never dreamed up before are open to you now. With my name and my power, nothing is impossible for you anymore."

Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest, rolling up into a tight little ball. She didn't want to hear his voice anymore, didn't want to hear about whatever wealth she could embrace now, didn't want to think about the fact that she wasn't a poor little Weasley anymore. Tears poured from her eyes then, she no longer cared if she looked weak crying in front of him.

He frowned, glancing at her quivering back, "Neither of us chose it, so you can stop looking at me like I'm some sort of massive enemy, 'cause I'm not. I didn't do this to you; this wasn't my _plan_!" he growled, hating her for crying.

It wasn't fair for her to be able to show such obvious weakness, when he, the man, must stay stoic and completely unaffected by the loss of his bachelorhood. "We're just _married_, Ginevra! It's not the end of the world, stop acting like you hate the idea of it so much!"

In that moment, something broke inside her, thrusting a current of pure rage into her veins, "I'm acting like I hate the idea of being married to you, because I _do_ hate it!" she growled, climbing quickly out of their bed and throwing one of his big, black discarded cloaks over her nightgown-clad body and rushing to the door. "I hate everything about you, your name, your wealth, your bitterness, and _especially_ that I have to be **married** to you!"

With that, she stormed from their rooms in a complete huff, not stopping until she was altogether lost, sobbing her guts out somewhere near the dungeons.

"Now, now, if it isn't little Mrs. Malfoy crying herself a well?" a chilling voice taunted as Snape stepped out of the shadows. "What's wrong? Finally realize your silly plan's gone amuck?"

"I didn't _plan_ any of this!" Ginny growled, climbing back to her feet, literally shaking with rage.

Rolling his eyes, Snape shook his head and droned in his always-bored tone, "Go back to your husband."

"And why should I go back?" she hissed, hands curling up into tightly formed fists. "It's not like he's worried about me or even cares, for that matter. The only reason he wants me around is because of stupid Voldemort and his illogical plots." She stormed on, "What the hell does my marrying Malfoy and having his children have to do with this war anyway?"

By then, she was pacing, gripping fistfuls of her robes in each hand and practically raving, "This whole thing is bloody fucking ridiculous!" she admonished, her pacing coming to an abrupt halt. "And you know what the best worst part is?"

Snape didn't even give her the satisfaction of a curiously quirked brow to acknowledge that she'd spoken at all.

"I shouldn't even care." Ginny grimaced, her voice dropping down to almost a whisper. "I don't care. _Weasley Incantium Canaldo_!" she hissed. "There; now Draco can do whatever and whoever he likes without a worry."

The seal that she had placed on Draco's arm, bonding him to her, slowly disintegrated into his skin, leaving a patch of red, burning skin in it's place and reappearing on Ginny's hip, where it had come from. Where it belonged until she was truly ready to place it upon the one she loved and wanted to spend eternity with.

"_Malfoy Incantium Canaldo_!" she heard Draco call from a spot down the corridor that had been shadowed from the torches. The mark he'd placed on her lower back disintegrated as well, reappearing on his shoulder blades. "Go fuck Potter for all I care anymore."

"Fine! If that's what you want of me, oh darling husband, I'll go screw around, but it sure as hell won't be with _Potter_!" She shouted to him, whirling on her heel and storming deeper into the dungeons in search of the Slytherin Common Room.

After almost a half hour stomping around in the dungeons and almost giving up hope altogether on ever losing her virginity… again, _thankfully_ just the person she'd been looking for stuck his head out from behind a grotesque-looking statue of who was presumably Salazar Slytherin.

"What's all the bloody racket?" Blaise Zabini questioned, wiping the sleep from his eyes before he really looked at her. When his big hazel eyes finally landed on her, he staggered back into the hole that he'd poked out of for a moment before sticking his head out again, "Ginny?!" he hissed, jumping out from behind the statue.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?!" he demanded quietly, glancing every now and again back at the entrance to the Common Room to make sure nobody else could hear him. "And in _that_!" he hissed, eyes raking appreciatively over her barely-hidden body wrapped in a skin-tight maroon night gown and a short black bath robe.

"Draco's being an ass, as usual…" she ground out, clenching her teeth around the words. "Would it be too much to ask for you to lend me a place to sleep tonight?"

After biting his lip for a moment, clearly hesitant, Blaise nodded his acceptance and allowed her to squeeze past him into the Common Room. "So what'd he do this time?" he questioned politely, obviously not too interested.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shrugged, plopping down on one of the uncomfortable-looking green sofas by the dreary fireplace. "Lots of things, really… he kind of told his mum I was his stalker and that's why we got married."

He grinned and leaned against the stone wall closer to the fireplace, running his top row of teeth over his bottom lip in what must have been a pretty frequent habit. "It's as good a lie as any, I suppose."

"Tch," she scoffed, glaring at him behind her long lashes. "I get that we need a story to explain how it," she gestured to the ring on her left hand, "But there are plenty more reasonable explanations than that I'm some kind of _creep_!"

"Sure," he agreed with a noncommittal shrug, "But you have to admit… if someone else was in your shoes and that's the explanation you got, wouldn't it be great?"

Her caramel eyes narrowed further.

"I mean, it's great for comedic effect, you know?"

Ginny frowned, shaking her head.

His full mouth turned down into a frown to match her own, "For example, if I were to be forced into a marriage with Loony Lovegood and that was the explanation we gave?"

"I think Luna's a wonderful person, she's always been a great friend to me and I really don't see where people get off making fun of her." She defended, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her chin out defiantly. "Just because she likes to see things in a different way than normal, doesn't mean that she's crazy."

"I never said she was crazy, Gin."

With a defeated sigh, she turned her gaze away from him and into the fire. He was right, he hadn't said anything too terribly offensive; her nerves were just driving her mad. "Draco took his bond off of me…" she whispered, biting her lip innocently enough, her eyes nervously meeting Blaise's again.

She could see his entire body tense as the words left her lips. "Gin," he started, only to have her cut him off before he could go on.

"I want you to teach me how to make love, Blaise." She gulped out, jumping to explain herself before he could flat out refuse her. "I want to know what I'm doing when the… time comes..."

Her words were coming faster then, more boldly than before, "Draco already thinks I'm inept enough without the added stress of what happens when we finally decide to have sex… and-"

Blaise reached out to stop her, his hand resting on her shoulder, "Gin, please don't."

She frowned, determined to finish her spiel. "And I really want my first time to be with someone I can actually stand, if not maybe trust."

He knelt before her, grasping both of her wrists in his hands, "Ginny, no offer I've been presented with in the past has ever been more enticing than what you've said just now."

Ginny's frown deepened, "Please don't reject me, Blaise."

"I can't accept what you're trying to give." He proclaimed, releasing her wrists and standing to turn away from her. "Draco is as close to a best friend as I'll ever have… and what you think you want right now, you will regret. I won't aid you in hurting either of you."

She shot to her feet, circling around him to get to his front, pouting sweetly at him. "Come on, Zabini. What happened to earlier when you so kindly offered your assistance in getting rid of my pesky virginity?"

She pressed herself against his chest, trying to blink seductively up at him through hooded eyes. "I know you want me."

Blaise suppressed a groan, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and pulling her soft body hard against his own, reveling in the feeling of it. His kiss was harsh as his tongue plunged into her mouth without a moment's notice, exploring her mouth with a raw hunger.

Ginny leaned in to him, meshing to him as close as humanly possible, both terrified and exhilarated by the sheer power his searching tongue and hands had on her senses.

His hands were everywhere, sending shivers up and down her spine and arms, as he trailed kisses starting at her mouth and ending at her neck, where he lingered, sucking and nibbling, causing a choked moan to escape her mouth, to which he replied with a deep-throated groan of his own just before he shoved her away from him.

Before she could even blink, he was across the room, panting heavily and clutching at his stomach, "Yes, Ginny. More than anything, I want you in this very moment." He growled in a voice she hardly recognized. "I think it'd be best if you left now, before I'm forced to do something we'll both later regret."

Shocked by what had just happened and the words that had come out of his mouth, Ginny nodded mutely, practically running out of the Common Room. Tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks before she could even grasp what had happened.

Halfway back to her dorm, she fell to her knees, so confused and bruised emotionally that she didn't think she could go on.

"Nobody wants me…" she whispered, trying to rationalize with herself as to why Blaise had turned her down after what had seemed like such a passionate kiss. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she looked to the ceiling and screamed, "_I'M GOING TO DIE A VIRGIN_!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

For the first time since their marriage, Ginny was almost happy to see Draco coming towards her from across the corridor. He was beautiful, as always, smirking down at her in a way that almost looked not-so-condescending.

"Seeing as I am your husband, eventually, I assume we'll shag. Sooner or later, you'll lose that blasted virginity of yours, and if you put that bloody seal back on me, it will definitely be sooner. I'm a man with needs, after all." He grinned, helping her to her feet. "Will you come back to bed now?"

Ginny nodded, her bottom lip still quivering. She allowed him to wrap his arm around her.

"I know neither of us chose this whole marriage thing… but you're still my wife and I don't want to see you hurt, and if you try that with Blaise again, believe me… you'll get hurt." He counseled on the way back to their room, causing her to stiffen under his arm.

"I'm a Gryffendor, Draco." She reminded him, wanting to glare at him and hate him for trying to scare her.

Draco grinned, shaking his head, "It's not a threat, Gin. It's a promise directly from Blaise, he's half vampire, it _is _his nature. You keep tempting him and he'll end up raping and killing you… it's just how his kind is programmed."

**The End**

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way making profit by writing this fan fiction, I have no ties to JK Rowling or Warner Bros. This work is purely made and shared for personal enjoyment.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to push out than the others so far! First of all, it was like 3 pages originally and choppy and totally un-follow-able… and now it's a beautiful, flowing 7 pages, haha. And I just so happened to take the big leap out of mah mummer's place and into an apartment with a few roommates! Lots of excitement =D

Thank you to all the people who reviewed! I hope you got my replies =3

To everybody that didn't/doesn't review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease don't be shy!  
I would love to hear what all my readers have to say about my work!  
Even the cute little one-liners like 'more more more' are cooler than not saying anything at all!


End file.
